


Dial Tones

by Shinku_Seishin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anger, Angst, F/F, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Seishin/pseuds/Shinku_Seishin
Summary: If you really hated the BtS end credits scene, you probably shouldn't read this.





	Dial Tones

Pure elation, happiness and excitement are what populate your heart. They have done for several years all because of Rachel. You thought you had forgotten what it was like to be happy after Max left and your Dad died, but Rachel Amber was your angel, you saved Her life physically and then She saved yours emotionally. 

 

You're lying back on your bed, waiting for her call. She said she had to talk to Her Photography Teacher about something important but you were too busy watching Her face to listen to what She was saying, She was so beautiful. 

 

Time passes, you worry but you press it down. You were always clingy, you thought. 

 

You've been staring at your phone none stop, waiting for it to magically burst to life with Her beautiful face and everything to be okay. It doesn't.

 

You can't take the waiting anymore and call Her, the phone rings and rings. She doesn't answer. 

 

You're pacing in your room now, back and forth. You refuse to call Her Father, the truth and the guilt still smoldering in your heart even after these years. You call Her again. And again. 

 

Its well into the night now, nothing but fear and pain exist in your heart. A tight constricting of your chest and your worst nightmares returning to haunt you. She left you. She left you like your Dad left you. She left you like Max left you. 

 

You're crying and screaming, throwing things around your room and doing anything to take away the hurt. Your door opens and David bursts in without knocking and all of your anger rises and you scream at him. Scream and scream and force him to leave you alone. 

 

You're lying on your bed, curled up into a ball, face messy with tears. The screen of your phone is blurry as you watch it. Dial tones ringing endless in your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I applaud Deck Nine for having the balls to include that painful reminder. I think that reminder serves to tell us that we have to take the bad with the good. But thats just my outlook on it.


End file.
